In The Dark
by SomethingBlue42
Summary: Reaching out, his fingers found her face and starting at her hair line, he dragged his fingertips down, brushing across her eyelids, down the bridge of her nose and cheeks and stopping briefly at her lips, reading her smile like brail.


He could hear a clock ticking somewhere. Somewhere in the room there was definitely a clock ticking and it was slowly stealing his sanity. He rolled over, sheets irrevocably twisting around his legs until he was trapped in a prison of Egyptian cotton. He buried his face in his pillow, willing himself to sleep. 

Water was dripping somewhere. It must have been raining. The dungeons always smelled of fresh soil and there was a constant din of running water when it rained. He flopped onto his back and opened his eyes. There was no change in what he saw. It was as dark inside the curtained sanctuary of his four poster bed as it was behind his closed lids. He opened his eyes as wide as was humanly possible, trying to suck in any light that might have been present. There was none.

He closed his eyes again, settling his body into the mattress, flinging out his arms to either side of himself. His hands fisted in the velvet drapes surrounding his bed, wrapping the soft fabric around his fingers, trying to sooth his mind into unconsciousness.

His hands immediately retracted from the edges of the bed when he heard a soft snap echo into the near silent room. The curtains around him ruffled, the air being let into the room only making itself known after the door was shut. It was then that the curtains parted, allowing in a small ray of blinding light with a bushy haired girl that was now climbing into his bed.

The light was gone as soon as it had arrived, the drapes swishing back into place and enveloping them both in darkness once again. He jumped when he felt small hands graze his thighs, moving to grasp the blankets entangling his legs. She pulled forcefully and they gave way, releasing him, allowing him to move freely towards her.

He reached out blindly, the backs of his fingers bumping into her cheek roughly. She hissed in surprise then giggled almost inaudibly. He cupped her face gently, apologetically while the other hand found her hip pulling her closer to him. She shifted so that she was straddling his waist and he felt her chest brush his before her lips collided with the corner of his mouth. She shifted slightly, finally finding her target and kissing him fully. The pillow deflated beneath his head from the weight of her forearms as she rested them there, supporting herself while her fingers threaded through his hair, her mouth ravaging his, tongue sweeping his bottom lip before plunging into his mouth. Both of his hands delved into her hair, massaging her scalp slightly before cupping her face again,

Their tongues battled as their bodies moved restlessly against each other. His hands slid from her jaw line down to her neck as she sat up. A soft click of metal against metal and a whisper of ruffling fabric as she shrugged her robe off of her shoulders and tossed it somewhere in the darkness. It collided with the curtains, shaking enough light in for him to realize she wore nothing underneath. He hardened instantly.

Reaching out, his fingers found her face and starting at her hair line, he dragged his fingertips down, brushing across her eyelids, down the bridge of her nose and cheeks and stopping briefly at her lips, reading her smile like brail. Long fingers gripped his wrists pulling his hands away and trapping them again against the pillows. He felt her hair brush his bare chest before the touch of her lips to his skin made him groan. She tensed above him before whispering a soft "Silencio" and the curtains ruffled from the magic that had just been infused in them, letting in several strands of moon light to lick across her pale skin.

"Granger," he whispered as she dragged her mouth over the ripple of muscles that made up his abdomen.

Her only response was "Evanesco" as her tongue dipped into his belly button and his boxers disappeared.

His head fell back into the pillows as her cool fingers cupped his heated flesh and all of the air left his lungs as her velvet tongue curled around the tip of his arousal. His hands delved into the tangle of her hair as her mouth surrounded him and he couldn't stop the small murmurs of pleasure that escaped his lips.

He was so close. It was too soon. He grasped her hair tightly and pulled, his body begging her to continue, his mind begging her to stop. Suddenly the warmth of her mouth was gone and he shivered as the cool air surrounded his damp flesh, feeling the weight of his arousal fall against his stomach. He hissed at her as her hands slid up his thighs, nails tickling his overly sensitive flesh as she positioned herself over him.

He silently cursed the darkness, wishing he could see her now, knowing her eyes were black with desire, mouth upturned in a predatory smile. She liked being on top and even though he would never admit it, he did too. He liked the show. He liked seeing exactly what she was going to do. But right now that was not an option, and with one of his five senses out of commission, the other four were working in over drive. He could smell her, rose oil mixed with her own musky scent which he could only detect when she was at the height of her arousal. He could hear her breathing, labored and uneven. He could feel the heat from her center as she hovered over him. He could still taste her kiss on his lips.

She lowered herself, trapping his cock between his stomach and her slippery folds and he gripped the sheets, doing everything in his power to think of anything but what he was feeling as she rubbed herself sensuously against him. Her low groan filled his ears and his hands went to her hips immediately pulling her away from him. Her soft giggle wafted into the air and he pulled his hand back, bringing it down hard on her ass and she gasped.

"No more teasing, Granger," he growled, one hand gripping her hip firmly while the other guided himself to her entrance.

"No need to be nasty, Malfoy," she sputtered as he slid himself along her folds, pressing against her clit for a beat before finding her entrance, slipping in just slightly.

She let out a closed lipped moan as she allowed herself to fall slowly onto him. He threw his head back against the pillows, biting his bottom lip so hard he was sure he would draw blood. His fingernails bit into the flesh of her hips, controlling her progress down his shaft.

"Bloody hell," he gritted out when he was buried to the hilt. He knew she was grinning mischievously.

"Mmmm, like that do you, Malfoy?" she teased as she brought herself up, almost leaving him completely before slowly lowering herself again.

"You better hurry the fuck up Granger," he growled, one hand wandering away from her hips to slide up her stomach and cup the full globe of her breast.

She hissed and her pace quickened slightly as he rolled a taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He really wished that he could see her then. He knew that her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, eyes closed, chasing her pleasure. He felt her palms slide up his chest then grip his shoulders, leaning closer to him. His hand left her breast to slide around her back, supporting her as she rolled her hips against his. Raising his head slightly, he found the valley between her breasts and dragged his mouth over until he found a nipple, grazing it with his teeth before sucking sweetly and he heard her gasp then moan deep in her throat, feeling the vibrations through her chest.

She pulled back suddenly, and he was shocked by the abrupt departure. He felt her hand grip his knee behind her and felt himself slide even deeper inside her. It was his turn to moan deep, one hand still firmly on her hip, the other reaching out to touch her face. He had to know what she looked like. This was torture.

His fingertips found her cheek and her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, drawing his hand to her mouth, his fingers curling around her chin as his thumb brushed her lips. Her mouth opened and his thumb slid inside, she applying a gentle suction, sliding it in and out in the same rhythm that his body was entering hers.

Her pace was becoming more frantic as she released his thumb from between her lips, her grasp on his wrist tightening as she guided his hand down her body, his thumb leaving, what he imagined to be, a wet glistening trail down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach and down into the nestle of hair between her legs. She positioned his thumb between their bodies and he felt the hard ball of nerves she had meant for him to find. Her moans became louder as he splayed his four fingers across her stomach, wiggling his thumb against her. It was then she let out a guttural cry and clenched around him.

All of the air left his lungs as his eyes snapped shut and a great white light exploded behind his lids, the most intense pleasure he had ever felt rocking his body. His mind went blank and it was several minutes before he was even vaguely aware that she had collapsed, panting heavily against his chest, her tangle of hair fanning across his face.

He opened his eyes slowly, and found that through the wisps of her hair he was barely able to make out her shape. Dawn was approaching fast and the enchanted windows were beginning to spill their magical sunshine into the dormitory, causing the drapes to glow ethereally around them.

"I better go."

Her voice startled him so that he did not fully comprehend what she had said until she had located her robe and shrugged it back on her shoulders. She was sitting beside him, her legs curled to the side as she tried to fasten the clasp. He noticed her hands were shaking. He smirked. A side affect of her powerful orgasm.

"Lemme get that, Love" he whispered softly, reaching out to help her with the fastener. He only called her "Love" in the hazy period of afterglow and he adored the small satisfied smile that played across her lips every time he said it.

They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, watching their features become more defined as the light outside their cocoon grew brighter. There was a groan from across the room and both their heads whipped in the direction of the sound. One of his dorm mates was stirring and it really was time for her to leave. She turned back to him, leaning in for a kiss in which he met her halfway, something he had only recently started to do.

Hermione got to her knees and smiled a goodbye after whispering "increpo" and the drapes rustled again as the spell was broken. She slid through the curtains and the artificial daylight blinded him, and she was lost in the white light of morning.

Increpo: to cause to sound


End file.
